


Even After All These Years

by angeldraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Claiming, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, PWP, au-married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldraco/pseuds/angeldraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: STEREK AU - Stiles waiting for his man to come home, wearing only an apron & his husband's jockstrap </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The one where Stiles decides to set up a little surprise for Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even After All These Years

It’s hard to believe that anyone, much less big, bad werewolf Derek Hale, could get so red. Especially over a man wearing a jockstrap and an apron.

But in his defense, Stiles Stilinski is very hot.

The same Stiles Stilinski (whose pale skin and moles Derek just wants to map out with his tongue) was standing in nothing but an apron, jockstrap, and a smirk on his face.

“Like what you see?” Stiles says, stroking his cock through the jockstrap. 

Derek just stares, like an idiot. God- Stiles looks amazing. He’s used to seeing Stiles naked. Hell, they’ve been married for over five years. All Stiles has to do is stand there and Derek would get fucking turned on. This though- this was different in a way he can’t describe. Derek’s mouth waters as he takes in the sight in front of him. The apron clinging to every curve of Stiles’ lean body, a bulge already tenting the front. His cock fills as he imagines what’s underneath, just waiting to be revealed.

“Stiles,” Derek growls, stunned but finally managing to open his mouth. In two strides, Derek’s beside Stiles trapping him between his body and the stove, pressing their bodies together. He leans over, giving Stiles a soft smile, and kisses him. The kiss alone makes Derek go from half hard to fully erect in less then a second. 

“Beautiful,” he whispers into the kiss. “So fucking beautiful.”

He lifts his hand slowly and gently slides his fingers through Stiles’ soft hair. He bends his head to lick at the base of Stiles’ throat. Stiles shudders, the first touch of Derek’s tongue driving every thought from his head. Reaching to untie the apron, Derek lets his hands linger on the bottom of Stile’s back. Groaning, Stiles arches into the touch. Derek’s fingers send delicious sparks through his body, causing his cock to swell. He hooks his hands on the straps of the jockstrap, slowly lowering it till Stiles’ cock jumps out to slap his stomach. 

Stiles’ hands tugs at Derek’s shirt, desperate to touch skin, to feel Derek with nothing between them. 

“Naked,” Stiles pleads, “Now.” 

Derek tears at his pants and shirt. He hears a seam tear somewhere but he’s too turned on to stop until he’s standing fully naked in front of Stiles.

“Stiles,” Derek moans tugging Stiles to him. He grabs his waist tightly, their bodies fitting just right against each other. He rocks his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Stiles’. Stiles hands automatically go to Derek’s ass, body arching forward wordlessly begging for more. 

“More- Please, Derek-” Stiles pleads against Derek’s lips.

Derek breaks the kiss, reluctantly, whimpering slightly at the loss.

“God, you smell so good,” Derek moans, nuzzling his nose against Stiles’ neck, thumb gliding over Stiles’ lips. 

Derek bites into the curve of Stiles’ shoulder, hard enough to bruise, to make a mark, to show everyone who Stiles belongs to. He slowly works his way down Stiles’ body, pressing open-mouthed kisses on any patch of his skin he can find.

“Fuck- Derek-” Stiles gasps hoarsely, fingers helplessly touching as much of Derek as he can. 

Down on his knees Derek’s gaze finally lands on Stiles’ cock, which is bobbing helplessly against his stomach, leaving a trail of precome. Derek licks his lips. 

Leaning, forward he licks the length of Stiles’ cock pausing to suck the head into his mouth. 

“Fuck-” Stiles pants, thrusting into Derek’s mouth, fingers sliding into Derek’s hair. He strokes his hand lightly trough Derek’s hair making him tremble with need. He can’t help the eager whimpers that come out of his mouth at the site of his cock disappearing into Derek’s mouth, Derek’s lips stretched tight around Stiles. 

“You have no idea how you look right now,” Stiles moans. Jesus. This isn’t going to last long. 

Gently, Derek presses his fingertip to Stiles’ hole. He works his finger in and out, not going too deep, just enough to make Stiles’ feel. 

“Oh, God!” Stiles screams as Derek takes him down to the root.

Stiles looks down and a low groan escapes his lips as bright green eyes that have darkened to almost black stare back at him. Keeping their gazes locked he swallows around Stiles’ cock and that’s all it takes before Stiles is shooting hot spurts down his throat, head thrown back in a silent scream. 

Derek stays there for a minute, nose buried by Stiles’ softening cock, just breathing his scent in.

“Derek-” Stiles groans, pulling on Derek’s hair. “Up here.”

Derek stands up and moves between Stiles legs. Groaning he dives in for another deep kiss.

“Please,” Stiles whispers, shifting away. “I need you, Derek. Please.” 

Derek roughly turns Stiles so that he’s leaning over the kitchen table, butt hanging out. He finds the lube and quickly lubes his fingers up. He pushes two in trying to find Stiles’ prostrate, too turned on to take his time. 

“More,” Stiles begs, fucking himself on Derek’s fingers. 

Derek works a third finger in a long with the other two, pegging Stiles’ gland with each thrust in. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling me for days,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles shudders against Derek at the words, at the promise in them. 

Forehead resting against Stiles’ back, he pushes his cock inside, groaning as he slides all the way in. His hips rolls against Stiles, trying to get as deep as he can. Stiles’ eyes drifts shut as the pain turns into pleasure, whole body shuddering as Derek thrusts into him. God he could just stay like this forever.

Derek pulls out, just leaving the head of his cock at in. 

“Derek” Stiles gasps out, “If you don’t get your cock in me now so help me G—“

The words ending on a moan as Derek slams in, nailing Stiles’s gland, making Stiles quiver under him. 

Wrapping his arms around Stiles, Derek starts up a rhythm, trusting as deep as he can. It isn’t long before Stiles’ rocking back into him.

“Yes!” Derek shouts, thrusts suddenly becoming erratic. With one final thrust he buries himself deep in Stiles, fingers digging bruises into Stiles’ thigh, and bites into the curve of Stiles’ shoulder.

“Mine” Derek says as he digs his teeth in and comes deep inside Stiles. His hips grind into Stiles’ ass as his cock throbs and pulses load after load deep inside his husband.

“Yours” Stiles replies, head thrown back, as he shoots for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://sluttydean.co.vu/)! :)


End file.
